Legend of Zelda act iii
by C McD
Summary: The third installment


THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"The First Step to Finality"

Windfall Island was comprised principally of shops, vendors, inns, taverns, and other such amenities. Its sole purpose was that of a trading post or brief stop for the weary traveler. Over time, however, small settlements had sprung up in and around the outskirts of the municipality. Also, for reasons unbeknownst to anyone, the darkness neglected to spread its icy grasp to the atoll. While it was a very peculiar circumstance, no one chose to look such a gift horse in the mouth. Besides – it was a welcome alternative to the dim, dank, claustrophobic atmosphere of the 'underground' hideaways.

As soon as Link's ship docked, the Captain immediately became enthralled with a fellow wharfed boat. "Tis our lucky day, m'boys," he said in a mildly excited way to the crew. It was good to see the Captain show some sign of contentment in their unpleasant period.

While the group traversed through the town, one by one they split off, each on a mission for supplies or to secretly spread the word that a rebellion was being formed, with Link spearheading the operation. Link walked with the Captain. Their goal was to purchase a small seafaring ship for Link to utilize in his quest to find the Sword of Evil's Bane that Grandfather had quickly spoke of before being carried off by Ganon's malicious minions.

The two came across the most strikingly odd-looking little, pudgy man. While the weather was a pleasantly warm degree, the man was dressed as though he were freezing to death. "Hello! My name is Zunari! How may I help you, fine gentlemen?" he said with a very atypical accent.

The Captain and Link both chuckled.

"May I ask why you are dressed expecting the snowstorm of the century?" the Captain smirked.

"Oh, of course! My garments are a bit out of place, yes," Zunari replied, all the while a gleeful demeanor never left his voice. "You see, I came across the vast seas from a land far, far away called the Isle of Frost – a land where blizzards blow violently – heading for this outset. Then, from out of nowhere, a terrible storm descended upon my humble craft and tore it to bits! Yet, my sail was the only article that escaped the fierce tempest without so much as a mark on it," Zunari explained as he pointed to the sail that sat folded on the table before him. "Without a ship I have no use for such an amenity so it is yours for one low price!" His face beamed with the anticipation of a sale.

Link grinned, "Well, a sail by itself means nothing unless one has a ship to go with it…"

"Oh…" Zunari responded sullenly. "Out of all my wares, that is the one item that I fail to possess… You see, young sir, an ample vessel that one might seek is few and far between these days… Prices have augmented considerably and the cost to manufacture such a commodity is much… That and along with the waters running deep with the," his voice dropped to a whisper, "evil," then rose right back to its normal volume, "has caused the demand to decrease…"

"I see," Link said despondently.

Just then, a higher-pitched, jovial voice screeched from behind Link, "Oh, dear me! Did I hear that someone is looking for a craft to navigate the vivacious seas?"

The two consumers turned around to find a tall, skinny, brown-haired man with a joyful face that seemed to glow.

"And you are?" the Captain queried.

"Oh, pardon me!" the skinny man said as he proceeded to clear his throat. "I am Beedle! Merchant of the high seas! I sail to all the corners of the globe trading and selling merchandise many find foreign and otherwise valuable and practical!"

Link and the Captain snickered once more. Such colorful characters one meets out amongst the waves.

"So how can you be in assistance to us, jolly gentleman?" the Captain said, still retaining a smirk.

"Well, it just so happens," replied with an eager tone, "that while I was journeying to this very post, I came across a red beauty of a ship! It sat dormant out in the sea and upon further inspection, I found it to be completely void of any and all crew. Odd as it sounds, the ship itself is in pristine condition and even bears a very noble prow – that of a mighty lion! Which would explain the inscription on the hull that reads 'King of Red Lions'."

"Odd indeed," the Captain responded. "So how much is one reasonable entrepreneur such as yourself asking? For, you see, we met with much dilemma recently upon the waters and are low on rupees and things to barter…"

Beedle's expression changed slightly into a manner that one could read as 'oh, more cheapskates…'. "No doubt, as I have heard my good friend Zunari point out, a vessel – especially one as fine as the one I speak of – is very hard to come by. _But_, I am more than willing to help a man of your stature out, Captain."

"I see my reputation precedes me…" the Captain said.

"You are one recognizable and renowned man, sir," Beedle schmoozed. "How about this offer – " Beedle then leaned in and whispered a price into the Captain's ear then leaned back and fervently eyed the propositioned's facial illustrations.

The look on the Captain's face dissolved. "I am afraid that we do not possess that amount…"

Just as Link felt a tinge of disappointment sting his stomach, he remembered the pouch that he had dug up under the Old Oak Tree back where his home once was. "Sir," Link said to the Captain, "do we have enough for the sail?"

The Captain turned around to find Zunari with a big smile on his face.

"We can work something out! I was unaware of who you are, Captain! I have heard many entertaining stories!"

Turning to look at Link, the Captain asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Nodding, Link said, "It's taken care of."

Without questioning, the Captain cocked his head to one side and back with a look on his face that said 'well-alrighty'.

Link turned back to Beedle, pulled out the small back of rupees from his pocket, opened it before the one standing between him and a ship, and said, "I'm sure we can work something out, right?"

Beedle gazed into the bag and his eyes grew. "Yes, yes, sir!"

Link closed the bag abruptly. "Let's go look at my future ship, shall we?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

Right as Beedle and Link started to walk toward the docks, Link was pushed aside by a man urgently running. Link caught a quick glimpse of a straw hat and very lanky, dark skin. As soon as Link recollected himself, another man came running toward them yelling, "Get back here, thief! You dirty rapscallion!" That voice sounded so familiar…

The Happy Mask Trader came running and stopped just before Link, out of breath. "Shoplifting punk!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, causing the Mask Trader to turn and face him.

"Did you see that? He doesn't even know what such a mask is capable of… Wait a second… Link?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around his former 'patron', even though Link had never one purchased – let alone been able to afford – one of his goods. "How are you, son?" he excitedly inquired as he let Link go and took a step back to admire how much he had grown.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. How are you?"

"Whew! Things are, well, you know…" the Mask Trader shuffled around a bit. "Anyways! Have you talked to your old friend Malon at all?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her since I last saw you."

"Well, you should stop over and visit her. She works at her father's old ranch. It's right over in the field next to Kakariko village and the Lost woods, there on the horizon," the Mask Trader explained as he pointed to an island that was visible out on the sea over the east.

"That would be great," Link said.

"While it was terrific to see you again, that damned Skull Kid made off with a mask that was not one to be sold or even mentioned of!"

"The Skull Kid? Still being, well… the Skull Kid?" Link asked.

"More so than ever. _But_, the mask he stole is imbued with a very wicked power that is bestowed upon the one who dons it!"

Link remembered all the stories the Mask Trader used to tell him and his friends of the masks. Most of which, he were sure, were only to boast his wares and boost his sales. "I'm sorry for holding you up then."

"Not a problem – not a problem indeed! I must be going! Hopefully I will see you around!" And with that the Happy Mask Trader was off.

That man was always an odd one. And that Skull Kid will apparently never change.

"Now where were we?" Link turned to Beedle and asked.

"Ah, yes! Right this way, sir!"

Beedle led Link to a dock that hosted a beautiful red galleon. Not too big, yet not small enough to be easily tossed around on the cruel waters. Upon examination, the wood that comprised the ship was securely fastened and aided by a very sturdy metal. It even housed a small stable for a handful of small to medium-sized animals. Beedle indeed had not exaggerated the serenity of the boat – it was beautiful. The lion that bared its massive fangs at the head of the ship screamed nothing but loyalty and determination. The name itself, 'King of Red Lions', that was undeniably imprinted upon both the starboard and port sides of the vessel said it all.

"You've got a deal," Link coolly said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much, sir!" Beedle excitedly proclaimed.

After the transaction Link went back to the center of the town and met with the Captain and their fellow crewmates at a local tavern. The crew informed Link of the covert spreading of knowledge of the resistance. To Link's surprise, many more people had heard of their exploits on the seas and the hope that began to gestate within everyone. A sense of duty and loyalty to all mankind had suddenly sprung up in the darkest hour. The thought of such an uprising had been on the tips of everyone's tongues, but it was Link who had took that first step in bringing retribution to fruition. They voiced that later in the evening, the proprietor of said tavern was to close and hold a private meeting for all those who wish to discuss and deliberate the actions to take and how to achieve such a coordination of such a massive scale. Link felt a sudden wave of overwhelming satisfaction and delight upon hearing such miraculous news.

A few drinks later, as the sun still hung high, Link informed the Captain of his desire to venture over to Kakariko village and visit his old friend. The Captain obliged such a request and Link caught the next ferry over.

Kakariko village was just as he remembered. All the village's inhabitants still lived life as if nothing happened. Not that they were ignorant to the fact, but merely choosing to not live their lives in fear or exclusion.

As Link stood admiring the town, a stalky, balding man came running up and yelled for anyone to hear him, "Has anyone seen my workers? They are just running aimlessly around the village and not making any progress at all! Even my own _son_ doesn't have a job and just wanders around all day! They're all worthless I tell you!" That's when he noticed Link. "You there! Young man! Do you see what I am saying? I am mayor of this beautiful town and I am also the boss of the carpenters that Impa hired years ago to improve this village and make it a true city – one that will be as lively as Windfall – but young people these days don't have any ambition!"

Link just looked at him quizzically. He was unsure of what to say or if he should even respond at all.

"Bah! But anyways! I must apologize! You have a fresh face! It would be my honor to bestow upon you the history of our beloved village if I may!"

"Sure," Link said in a not-really-caring manner and slightly befuddled at this man's in-your-face attitude.

"Excellent!" the mayor said as he rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. "The history of our great town began with the Sheikah – the guardians of the Royal Family of Hyrule. They built Kakariko as their haven, until the great Impa, Princess Zelda's attendant, opened the village to the common people. Over there," the mayor pointed to a cottage, "was the great Impa's house, where it is said that she was born and raised, but she disappeared many years ago. It is now open to all visitors, so you are more than welcome to go in and take a look around. We have only had a small population, but it has been growing rather progressively! Before the waters rose and the lands split, this island sat at the base of Death Mountain in Hyrule. There was a colossal set of stairs and paths to the north that, if one was brave enough, they could climb up to the very apex of the mountain itself and pay the mighty Gorons a visit!"

Link giggled slightly, for he had met his fair share of Gorons, without any strenuous climbing or negotiating through treacherous passages.

"Now, if you have the spirit of adventure instilled within you, may head east and either find yourself forever adrift in the Lost Woods, or go ghost hunting in our infamous graveyard! Our own grave keeper, Dampe, runs a ghost hunting expedition throughout the burial ground late at night if you bold enough to seek the spirits of the deceased! Make no mistake though, young man, it is said that the departed who reside there are those of the Sheikah that have passed on beyond our world. Legend says that one can calm the souls of the dead with an old song of the Royal Family."

_Hahahaha_ – such colorful characters you meet indeed. It felt nice to get caught up in old memories and how the past conforms around circumstance. Change is inevitable. Growth and prosperity are willing but must be earned through sacrifice.

"Now, son, if there is anything we may help you with on your visit to – or perhaps _move to _ – Kakariko, please do not hesitate to let us know!"

"Thanks," Link replied, unsure of what to say.

"Alrighty! Enjoy your stay! Now I must get back to looking for those no good…" the mayor's voice trailed off, for he had already began walking away before he finished his sentence. No bother.

Just southwest of the village Lon Lon's Ranch still stood. Link was overjoyed to see Malon once again, but once he stepped foot through the big wooden gate that housed the farm, he noticed that something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was most definitely amiss. A knock to the Lon Lon's house door let him know the answer that his mind was posing as Ingo answered.

"Who do you think you are? You are trespassing on Ingo's ranch, you little reprobate!"

"Ingo?" Link exclaimed in confusion. "_Your_ ranch? Where is Mr. Lon Lon?"

"Who are you, juvenile delinquent?" Ingo looked even more sour and dim-witted as before. And boy, was he ever more acerbic…

"Link. My dad used to work for Mr. Lon Lon."

"Link?" Ingo said as he scrunched his bushy eyebrows and pursed his lips under his scruffy mustache. "Oh, yeah… I remember you…" each word degrading into bitterness. "And just because I remember you does not mean that you are welcome here! I, the hard-working Ingo poured so much energy into this place under that lazy bum Talon! The Great Ganondorf recognized my _obvious _talents and gave the ranch to _me_! I will raise the finest horses better than that indolent Talon and win such recognition from the Great Lord! Now be gone or I shall alert the proper authorities!" He slammed the door.

Link stood stunned in disbelief. _What happened here?_ Just then, he heard a familiar tune being sung from one of the stables. Not really paying Ingo's idle threats any heed, he wandered to the source of the singing.

A young woman sat on a small stool, relaxingly brushing a stunning steed, unaware of Link's presence.

"Malon?" Link asked as he walked into the stable.

The singing stopped immediately as she turned around in a startled manner. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you must leave without delay before Mr. Ingo knows of your presence."

"Malon – it's me! Link!" he said as he walked over to her.

"Link!" She jumped straight to her feet and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight. "It's been so long!"

"I know, hasn't it?" he replied with a big smile on his face.

She let go and leaned back, "I'm sorry for how I acted just now – ever since Ingo took over and – "

Link cut her off, "Took over? What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and with a morose look upon her face said, "It's been a long time since we've had a visitor here. Since Ganondorf came, people in the town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere. Mr. Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Ganondorf's favor. Everyone seems to be turning evil… But, dad, he was kicked out of the ranch by Mr. Ingo. If I disobey Mr. Ingo he will treat the horses so badly, so there's nothing that I can do…"

Link felt a sadness well up within him.

"But, please keep it secret from Mr. Ingo that I sing my mother's song. Everyone really liked that song - my dad, and even Mr. Ingo at one point, but ever since Ganondorf appeared, Mr. Ingo has changed completely. I can remember the good old days only while I sing that song… Remember Epona?" she said as she grabbed Link's hand and led him over to the beautiful stallion.

"Of course!" Link said as he held his hand out before Epona, who sniffed it and whinnied in an excited manner.

"She remembers you too!" Malon said elatedly. "Only _I_ could tame this horse!"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Link agreed as he pet Epona.

"W-what!" a shriek came from the door to the stable. "That horse doesn't like anyone! I thought I told you to get out of here!" Ingo scolded in jealously.

Link just laughed, not in insolence but simply because of Ingo's covetousness.

"Nooooow!" Ingo yelled at the top of his lungs, waving his arms about in such a comical manner.

Link hugged Malon once more and casually jogged toward the stable door then waved once more to his old friend as he disappeared out of the barn.

Ingo… What a rube… Link was sure his comeuppance would arrive before long.

_Karma, Ingo. What goes around comes around_.

Link snickered all the way back to Windfall.

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"The Rebellion"

After the tavern closed the owner pulled the shutters over the windows and left only a few candles to flicker to keep from attracting needless attention from those who were either left in the dark to the bar's current resident's planning or chose to remain cowardly. Everyone sat and talked amongst him or herself as they waited for others to arrive before they started discussing preparations and requirements.

Link sat and talked with a few townsfolk who hailed from Windfall Island. During their casual conversation of this and that, the Captain called Link over to join him at a table with a few other pirates.

"Link, I would like you to meet a fellow captain, Jolene, and her daughter, Tetra," the Captain introduced as the two women stood up from their seats.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Link said as he shook Jolene's hand. "You too, Tetra," he then said to Jolene's daughter as, they too, shook hands.

"Likewise," Tetra responded with a smirk on her face. Like Link, she looked around his age, had shorter, blonde hair that bounced with each of her movements. This differed from her mother, whom had longer, brunette hair, and much darker skin tone – probably from spending much more time in the sun out upon the waters blue.

"You see, we already know of you, my lad," Jolene said.

With a quizzical look, Link responded, "We've met before?"

Then, with a weird look in her eye, Jolene retorted, her voice wavering a bit, which was odd for the statement she made, "We are all aware of your courage and determination."

Link answered with an inquiring look.

Changing the subject abruptly, "A little taken aback from seeing a woman pirate, let alone a captain, young brigand?" Jolene asked Link in a lighthearted manner.

"With all due respects, ma'am, compared to some of the things I have witnessed, your position of leadership and chosen profession are not even on the same page."

Jolene sat down, leaned back, and crossed her arms, all the while adorning a slight grin. "Judge not unless ye be judged, huh?"

Link sat down at their table and followed up his previous comment with, "I don't think it's so much about judgment but a sign of time and change."

Jolene nodded her head faintly and rebuked with, "But, I – as well as Tetra – come from a long line of pirate women, so I don't think it is so much about change, more of courage and tenacity coupled with tolerance and growth."

"If I may be so bold, captain, to me, personally, it has nothing to do with being tolerant or growing to have an open-mind, but merely – again of my own opinion – isn't even a topic for engaging discussion. When I look at a Zora, I don't see a Zora, I see a fellow being of our world. The same when I see a Goron, imp, or anything else. I believe your current view lies solely upon stereotypes sent by simple-minded individuals who do not see the world as whole, but only see the bits and pieces that comprise it." Link glanced over at the Captain to make sure that all the words he spoke were well within reason and status. The Captain only sat, with an engaged look upon his face – he was enjoying this. Apparently as was Jolene.

"Well, played, young man. Well played indeed," Jolene applauded. "You remind me a lot of Tetra's father…" she reminisced. "He had a youthful zest, much akin to you. He too was also a pirate, but that was short-lived. He then turned to pure treasure-hunting to satisfy he own need for adventure that boasted a trophy, if you see what I am saying."

Link nodded in response.

"He ventures to these waters every now and again. If you ever hear the name 'Linebeck' would you please be kind enough to do a fellow pirate one small favor?" she requested Link, with the most elated look upon her face, which screamed that she still had much sentiment for this man for which she spoke of.

"Ummm, sure?"

"Would you please just tell him that," Jolene cleared her throat then continued, "that he is a thieving scum of a human being!" she bellowed as her expression suddenly changed, which caused Link to flinch suddenly on impulse.

The Captain burst into laughter.

"But I am sure you are nothing like him, correct?" Jolene asked Link, back in her calm, collected voice.

With a minor hesitation, unsure of how to respond, Link answered with, "I sure hope not…"

The Captain continued to laugh. Jolene then joined in the laughter.

Link looked over at the ever-so-quiet Tetra, who blushed vaguely when their eyes met. The redness in her cheeks was returned by a sly grin from Link's half.

"Okay, everybody! Let's quiet down and get this assembly underway!" a voice boomed from up at the bar.

One and all obliged the voice and each turned their eyes to the source of said assertion – a dark-haired middle-aged gentleman: the owner of the tavern.

"We have all gathered here tonight to discuss actions that need to be taken against the evil that has blanketed our once beautiful world," the owner iterated. "I will be the first to admit, that this was one focus that has been on my mind for quite sometime, yet I do not even know where to begin, so any ideas to help start us out are more than welcome at this point."

Everyone sat as quiet as a temple mouse.

A Ruto sat at a table behind the proprietor, dictating what was said. The Ruto were bird-like beings - meaning feathers covered their bodies which beaks adorning their faces. They walked like humans and many other variants, but with an occupation that was held not hardly another species. An occupation that was, and will always be, a staple among civilized society. A mailman.

"No ideas?" the owner asked. "Not a single one?"

That's when Link spoke up to aid the advancing of their cause, "Spread the word. Spread it to one and all that Ganon's proliferating of evil is coming to an end."

All eyes turned to Link, who felt the blood rush to his face in minor embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, the young lad, whom I was told, that was the one to finally organize such a stand," the owner announced. "Great commencement, son. What do you propose we should follow with?" he said in great anticipation.

Modestly nervous, Link rose to his feet and replied, "Find all those willing to join our cause." Link looked around at all the judging eyes that were locked on him. "Find all those with the courage enough to stand up for not only themselves, but for the man next to him."

Jolene bluntly cleared her throat.

Link looked at her then back to the crowd, "Yes: Or the woman next to him."

The clearer of the throat nodded in recognition.

Less discomforted Link continued, "Ganon is a very proud being. He will not be anticipating that we, as a whole, amass a large force right from under his nose and launching a substantial offensive without warning, all in unison."

Many of the crowd nodded in accord.

Link resumed his oration, "Yes, his legions are many and, yes, they are strong… _But_, so are we! _We_ are many! _We_ are strong!"

A few in the crowd let out a "Yeah!" in agreement.

He was on a roll. "Standing tall and together as one – united or each other – and possessing the courage of those who came before us, we can defeat this malevolence!"

More "Yeah!"s were heard and in much greater volume.

"Do not be consumed by fear!" Link exclaimed. "For that is his only weapon against us! Fear does not exist! Nor does it dwell within us anymore!"

This time the whole room shouted "Yeah!" in total harmony.

The Captain looked up at Link, who looked around the crowd, unsure of where those inspirational words came from, and smiled.

"Excellent words, my son!" the owner exalted. "We must band together! We must remember how we once were! We must take back our lands!"

The entire bar jumped to its feet, fists in air, and howled loud enough to be heard from the heavens.

*BAM!*

Just then the doors flung open and a small band of rough and rugged looking man walked leisurely into the room. A hush befall upon the establishment as everyone turned to see. As soon as the vigor came it rushed out the open door. Soft whispers resounded around the room.

"Sorry we are late," the man at the head of the imposing group said, "_but_, we were neglected to be told."

"Vermin like you don't belong here…" the owner scolded.

Gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Ho ho hoooo…." the man said as he cracked his knuckles. "Those are some pretty harsh words…" He took a few steps toward the owner. "Those are the types or things we hear all the time… Never once does it ever not sting… And never once does it never beg for retaliation…" The man walked to the dead center of the room.

"You came to the wrong place to cause your disorder and mischief!" the owner admonished.

"Oh, no, don't worry, old-timer – once we are through here, things will most _definitely_ be different."

The owner looked very vexed as his eyes darted all over the room, blatantly looking for someone to jump in and help him or to find an easy way out.

The intruder then began to look ubiquitously at all the populace that occupied the surrounding vicinity. "That said… Everyone listen up!" Oh, everyone's ears were unquestionably perked in accordance with the tough man's wishes. "We are known for our rude behavior! We are known for our disobedience! We are known for our civil unrest! We are known for many things! But tonight, you will _all_ see how we are similar!"

Everyone was not only uncertain of where the man was going with his trivial dialogue, but also wondering if the obtrusive group was ready to cause a disturbance greater than that which they already have.

The trespasser continued, "You look at us and see miscreants. You look at us and see worthless individuals. You look at us then turn away – just like everyone else always has. We were the ones that were given up on. We were the ones that were ostracized and pushed down. So now _we_ take a stand! You all gathered here to form a so-called uprising against the vice that affects _us all_… I will be the first to say that we are all still one! Despite past reprobation, we must unite! When it all comes down, a man only fights for himself and himself alone! My group behind me, we have always fought as one. We have always fought as brothers! Now, in this dark time, we must put our differences aside literally and learn to live, fight, and die as one! So, after all that I have just said, I am formally announcing the union of my blood brothers and I – you now have the backs of the Killer Bees!" As the man finished, his gaze locked on Link and he nodded. Link returned the nod. The man remembered him. After a brief moment, he turned to look at the owner, without saying another word.

The owner stood in disbelief and bewilderment and after somewhat fumbling around his words, he bit his tongue, walked forward the leader of the Killer Bees and extended his hand. With a firm shaking, the whole room let out one big, collective sigh of relief.

And, of course, with one moment of brevity, it was all shattered right back down as one of the Killer Bees, who stood in the doorway shrieked, "Kakariko!"

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"The Fire"

The room cleared out like a dam had burst and everyone flooded outside to find a glow on the horizon.

Kakariko village was ablaze. It was so intense, it was almost as though it were still day – it was so incredibly bright.

One by one, people walked out into the street from all over to catch a glimpse.

Small silhouettes came running from the shore, yelping and crying. Behind them, multitudes of boats followed. Small bits of light sailed among them – vessels that were ablaze along with the town. Screams filled the empty night air.

The Captain grabbed Link's shoulder and pulled him toward the inferno. Link knew right away – they had to help as many as they could. Link, the Captain, and the crew boarded whatever boats they found along the shore and immediately began their short voyage over to the conflagration. Just behind them Jolene, Tetra and their band followed suit.

Link and his mates paddles as hard and as fast as they could. Quick glimpses of people swimming, some of which were clearly not doing as well as others, fueled Link's determination on getting over there before it was too late.

Once on shore the entire crew was bombarded by people, some caring possessions, others carrying children, others still in a daze from being violently awoken from their slumber, all pleading incoherently for assistance. In the background, Link could see a plethora of moblins – smaller, but still has fearsome, bokoblins – littering the town, reveling in their apparently caused destruction.

Link drew his sword and beat feet toward the town, taking out moblins one by one on his way. As he stood in the middle of the municipality, he looked around, anger filling his entire being. The flames that engulfed the once – and maybe last – beautiful town to survive Ganon's spread of darkness by no means burned as hot as Link's own ambition to relieve Ganon of his disastrous control.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed Link's shoulder and spun him around.

A person clothed in many colored garments from head to toe, leaving only the eyes visible, stood before Link.

Link raised his sword, even though he felt as though this person posed no immediate threat.

They remained standing, staring into one another for a brief moment before the person raised their arm and pointed toward the old Lon Lon Ranch.

Although he desperately wanted to engage in quick conversation with this mysterious stranger, the flames that danced about at the ranch beckoned him to make sure his childish friend was safe. He spied a lone horse, quickly ran over, mounted it, and with that he was off.

He ran on the tail of Malon's screams as soon as his foot first stepped forth from Kakariko. Across the field he galloped, his heart pounding, his lungs burning. Her screams became louder the closer he became. _Please get me there in time to help her…_

As soon as he reached the gate he jumped off the horse before it had even came to a complete stop and booked into the ranch.

"Malon! Malon, where are you?" he yelled as he frantically searched for her, following her bloodcurdling screams, all the while avoiding falling, flaming debris, and red hot ash that blew in the wind, dancing through the air.

After what seemed like too long, Malon came bursting around the corner of her house and immediately rushed over to Link, throwing her arms around him. "Link! We have to get Epona! Please! We have to save her!"

"Alright!" Link agreed. "Just get out of here right now!"

Malon let go and, without second-guessing, took off toward the ranch entrance.

Link ran over to the stable in which he last saw Epona and skidded to a halt in the doorway. The barn was filled with flames that swayed to and fro to the beat of their evil architect. Behind them Link heard Epona's frenzied whinnies for assistance. The barn was collapsing piece by fiery piece. He _had_ to get her out of there! With a deep breath, he jumped straight into and through the blaze and darted straight to the whinnies until he found her. Hastily he untied her, jumped atop her exquisite back, kicked his heels into her sides and the two took off.

Back at the entrance to the ranch Link and Epona rendezvoused with Malon who excitedly ran over to Epona and stroked her in relief. "Thank you so much, Link! You are amazing! I am so glad you're okay, girl!"

"Malon, listen to me, you have to tell me what happened here!" Link curtly demanded.

"I don't know exactly what happened!" Malon said breathlessly. "I woke up to the entire village and the ranch on fire! I ran out of my quarters as soon as I could, but I was too late to getting to Epona! I rand to find Mr. Ingo and saw him tear off into the Lost Woods!"

_Ingo_…

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" he said frenetically.

"Good. Now, listen, my friends are at the shore, helping people over to Windfall. Take this horse," Link commanded as he pointed to his recently stolen horse that he commandeered at Kakariko, "and head straight to the beach. Get there as _quick_ as you can!"

"Aren't you coming with?" Malon impatiently asked.

"No… I have to go find the one responsible…"

"Link! No! Come with me! Link! You can't – "

"Ya!" Link yelled as he again kicked his heels into Epona and they took off in the direction of the Lost Woods.

The entire time Epona raced toward the dark forest Link never laid eyes upon the massive annihilation that lay behind him.

Right as they reached the entrance to the Lost Woods Epona came to a screeching halt and reared back, almost throwing Link directly from her. A dense fog bordered the wood. "Easy, girl," Link calmed as he gently patted the back of her neck. He could feel it too: a discomfort that secreted from the woodland. Neither of the two wanted to enter such a menacing place, but there was no time for fear. So with another deep breath, the two pierced through the wall of haze.

Inside the forest all sounds from the world outside disappeared. The moon's rays barely lit their surroundings. Slowly they walked, unsure of where to go. So dark… This, however, was not a darkness that originated with Ganon. Link recalled all the stories he had heard of the Lost Woods. Stories of how one could become eternally lost in the seemingly endless maze of tree and brush, driving one to madness. Some say that those who entered would be turn into a Deku, plant-like creatures made entirely of wood and leaf, and powerfully spit seeds at anyone who encroaches upon their lands.

A pitter-patter of small running feet suddenly came from somewhere around Link. There seemed to be to distinguishing direction in this disorienting place.

There it was again.

Epona stopped.

Quiet.

Link looked around, trying to make anything out in the dimly lit region.

The footsteps again.

Just as Link reached to get a firm grasp on his sword, readying for trouble, he was violently thrown from Epona. Falling to the ground the wind was knocked straight from him. Epona then suddenly yelped and bolted into the woods.

"Epona! Stop!" Link barked as he stood up.

Epona's hoof beats disappeared amidst the intense fog.

Alone again.

Alone except for tiny glowing yellow lights that seemed to float no more than two or three feet from the ground. The lights circled around him, multiplying every few moments. They swirled around him, making him slightly dizzy. That's when something hit the back of his left knee, causing his leg to buckle and brought him kneeling down to the earth. He could hear tiny whisps of air as if someone – or some_thing_ – were breathing.

Time to end this.

He quickly unsheathed his blade, only to have something hit his hand and send his foil flying to his side.

Defenseless, obviously outnumbered, alone, and in a place he had never been, he felt the fear swell within him. And with the apprehension came the self-doubt, his confidence slipping away. Nowhere to go. No one to help him.

A pair of lights little by little moved closer to him. Once they got within a couple feet, it was revealed that the lights were the eyes. The eyes of a Deku.

Deku were not all callous and uncaring. Their race was divided into four categories: Deku Scrubs, Mad Scrubs, Business Scrubs, and Royal Scrubs. The latter three are quite self-explanatory, leaders, commerce, and sadistic. Deku Scrubs are rather shy and relatively harmless unless provoked. The eye color varied from type to type, all of which Link couldn't remember which color went with which class. He remembered, however, that when he was young, they taught him in school that each color signified and correlated to an emotion. Blue, he was moderately positive of, was that of royalty. Green, that of industry. But the other two, he couldn't fully put a finger on. Yellow – that didn't seem like a dangerous color at all. These had to be just regular old Deku Shrubs. But why did they attack him? On the other hand, he _was_ on _their_ land…

The Deku moved in closer. It didn't seem threatening at all, just curious. It eyed Link up and down, never making a sound except for the leaves that sprout from its head rustling together.

Still nervous, Link softly asked, "Hello?"

The Deku lurched back.

The two resumed their isolated gaze at one another. The Deku seemed to be empty… No emotions. No worries. Nothing. Just existing.

Link's knee had grown a little sore from his current position. He couldn't sit like that any longer, so he slowly began to rise.

The Deku let out an unexpected and odd sounding grunt.

Link froze.

Yellow shouldn't be _that_ bad…

That's when the Deku's eyes altered from yellow to red.

Red, now that definitely sounds like a rather cruel color.

Oh, wait…

With a loud spewing sound Link felt a sharp pain right between the eyes and - …

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"When the World Burnt"

Link took his hands off his ears when his mother's voice in his head ceased to vocalize. He could hear the men walk out of his room, leaving mom behind on the floor. Wanting to wait until he felt safe enough that the men had left his house, he kept put under the floorboards.

Who were they looking for? Why his house?

He could recall ephemeral discourse of a stranger that had been seen around town, acting very strangely, not too much earlier that day. Had this foreigner been the one who, without invitation or consent, entered his humble sanctuary of a domicile and took his mother from him? What provoked this man into such a senseless act of homicide?

If only the mercy of the Gods would shine down…

The rain still continued to pour down heavily overhead, like the weeping of the Divine Ones for whom no one has seen, yet continually believe watch over one and all.

Once Link heard the front door shut he quietly and stealthily lifted up the floorboards and peered through the little crack. His eyes met with his mother's lifeless gaze, her eyes open wide and piercing right through his very soul. He wanted to let loose and drain his eyes of the liquid that stung them but, even for being so young, persistently reminded himself to remain calm. There was a sparkle in her eyes that warmed his heart. A twinkle he would fall asleep in and find himself in a place where he would lose all sense of despondency. In that place, the streets were paved in gold and hope never plagued anyone's mind, for despair resided far, far away from that shelter from depravity. Regret and remorse found no such sanctuary within that place of tranquility. Sublime. Amidst the fleeting visions of passed dreams of serenity that seems oh so real, he could see his own times of yore manifest before him. All the fun times. All life's lessons taught. His mother's touch. Her face. Her smile. Her sympathetic eyes. Her uplifting laugh. All the things that will never be again.

He wiped the callous tears from his eyes and forced himself to wrench his eyes from his mother's. After he climbed from his little burrow he replaced the boards and knelt next to his mother for one final moment with her. Her neck was completely red and tiny trickles of blood seeped from her nostrils. A flash of lightning revealed a single tear that leisurely made it's way down her cheek to the floor which upon she lay, as if it were without worry, concern, or any other preoccupation or disposition, only meandering its way to death. Only a tear can be so content in such short life. Maybe that is why they sting so much when exuding forth. There was never a day when he did not see her wearing that beautiful necklace of hers. Tonight was no different. He had recollections of lying in bed and watching the necklace swing before him, glistening in the moonlight. It never left her, always clinging to her, never letting go. Always held tight to her, as if afraid to be liberated and face the world. Face the world alone…

Link put his young, little hand over her eyes then ran them down her face, closing her eyes. He then leaned forward and longingly kissed her forehead. Where did such a sense of composure and maturity derive from?

Out of the blue, when Link felt his equanimity slip away and was thrust into his most vulnerable state, his father quickly staggered through the bedroom door and fell to the ground beneath his recently departed companion. Link could see the tears culminating in his eyes. After a ephemeral pause, his father turned to him, choking back his despondency then motioned to the window. Their eyes intertwined for as long as it took for them both to relay unspoken thoughts and sentiments through vacant lexis.

Grandfather painfully and disorientingly stumbled through the door, helped up Link's father and the three made haste to the window, opening it and climbing out.

As Grandfather slouched and slid down the side of the house to sitting position on the ground Link and his father clandestinely slunk over to peek around the corner of their residence in attempt to see the current state of affairs.

In front of their house a big man in a long, flowing coat that was attached to a hood covering his head stood, casting a shadow that originated from a torch that the tall, skinny man held. Link couldn't quite make out the man in the coat's face, except for two blood red eyes. The two interlopers seemed to be discussing something, although Link couldn't quite make out what. They stopped talking and turned to Link's house. Link could make out the same repulsive yellow teeth from earlier. He wanted to run over and teach those two a lesson, but some invisible force held him back. Nasty teeth man held back the torch, ready to throw it upon Link's roof, when hoof beats emerged from behind Link and his remaining family. The intruders turned in Link's direction, causing his heart to fill with dread and despair and sent a shiver down his spine.

A couple dozen soldiers came racing passed on valiant steeds.

This sight caused the vagrants to promptly spin around and dash away as fast as they could, sparing Link's house the torture of burning to the ground.

The rain stopped.

The chill left along with the men.

Link sat down on the cold, rain soaked earth.

And began to cry.

Good-bye, mom….

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"Self Contradictions/Doubt and Emancipation From Such a Vice"

In that momentary period of maturity, well beyond his years, the frosted, opaque cloud of sorrow came to be and with it bore the fruit of obstinacy. One moment is all it takes to shape the future; to form many choices/decisions well before such a resolution or assessment is even required. One glimpse into his mother's eyes not only tore his world asunder, but also paved the path on his emotional and psychological journey yet to come. It took years to realize that the question of 'Why?' cannot always encompass an answer like many queries boast. And with that comprehension is when real development occurs and with it comes compassion, understanding, knowledge, self-awareness, and strength. Strength to conquer whatever stands in one's way.

"It takes much courage to venture into such foreboding wood," a very soothing woman's voice said. "Especially when there are so many mysteries and tales surrounding this enigmatic region."

Link opened his eyes and picked up his head. In a shallow pool of crystal clear water that sparkled as if there were tiny diamonds littering its vast surface he lay. But it wasn't water – it was something else entirely. The very touch of it was alleviating in nature. As soon as what was once submerged surfaced, it was not wet at all. Very odd.

"These waters, brave one," the relaxing voice said, "possess qualities unlike any other liquid within the confines of this world, as you undoubtedly can ascertain."

Link stood up slowly, expecting his body to ache from defeat, but as the voice explicated, he felt like a million rupees. He looked around and saw only a never-ending spring that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Marble pillars stood amidst the shimmering water, apparently holding up some sort of reflective ceiling that gazed down upon him, dozens of feet over his head.

As he looked above, mystified by his current surroundings, a figure began to descend down toward him. He did not feel threatened by any means. This figure seemed to be in a lying position, drifting en route for the floor, but stopped a few feet above the surface of the pool.

She was the most exquisite being he had ever witnessed. Her long red hair flowed around her stunning face, as if it were lost at sea that her gorgeous green eyes were lord there of. Link felt peculiarly and utterly laissez-faire when he looked into those eyes, which were only complimented by her comforting smile.

This was incredible.

Link knew then exactly who this woman that floated before was and where he was as soon as hundreds of little winged creatures descended upon him like a slow falling rain shower of dazzling orbs of light. Each flying organism, upon closer inspection, slightly resembled the woman that continued smiling upon him, but exuded such luminosity, that from a distance look only as a ball of light with wings.

It is said that people spend their entire existence searching for this very place or a handful of others like it, but only end their search in disappointment. These beings are only found when they want to be found. And such a time to be discovered nary comes. Thus, such a place as this and beings as these that leisurely flew around him – most notably the much larger, more human-sized one grinning at him – and the stories that surround these individuals, these fairies and their spring, were lost in the category of legend and myth.

"You carry with you a restlessness that dims your radiance, valiant one," the chief fairy said. For each syllable that she spoke, the other more minuscule fairies echoed verbatim. It was as if her words were surrounding him, containing him, yet freely moving about the room as if they were their own separate entity.

Link felt significantly at ease in this place. "I… I can't do this…" he said as the feeling of defeat ate away at his insides.

The fairy's smile grew. "Why do you believe such a disenchantment to us all?"

Link had felt it this entire time, but he continually pushed it back, farther and farther into a corner, only bottling it up and time after time tempting it to topple over and shatter – this sense of fear and self-doubt.

"I can feel your answer without your voice echoing through this very spring. What do you know of your ancestors – or even your very own immediate family?"

Link scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head quizzically, anxious to hear what follow.

"Have you ever heard of the legendary Royal Knights of Hyrule?" the fairy inquired.

Link only shook his head.

"They were the pride of all the kingdom – true servants to the crown. It is said that not a drop of blood pumped through their veins, coursing through their heart – but bravery and honor. Countless lives defended and spared because of the heroic efforts of these men. Many are not aware of just how much these courageous men have done for their very existences and ways of life. Much is to be owed of these fearless souls."

"What happened to them?" Link posed.

"Only one person of such an honorable bloodline remains. This man – this one man - is destined to restore Hyrule to its former splendor."

"Where is this man? How can we find him?"

The fairy casually pointed to the glistening water at Link's feet. His reflection stared back at him.

No… It can't be…

"I am a descendant of the Royal Knights?" Link queried radically.

"The final in a long line of brave warriors who have fought and died for the glory of Hyrule and those who inhabit its breathtaking boundaries."

The feeling came back – curiosity checked out and the loathing sentiment returned. "No, no no… This can't be!"

"Why do you make such a conjecture?" the fairy asked.

"Why do I make such a conjecture?" Link said semi-mockingly. "I don't have what it takes… I'm the son of a ranch hand… I'm a pirate to boot! Not to mention, I lost to some short pieces of wood and leaf… Wait… How _did_ I get here?"

"While you may not believe in yourself, there are those who do," someone said behind him.

Link recognized that voice. He turned around and came face-to-face with Nabooru and her accompanying band of Gerudo. "_You_ brought me here?"

"When the darkness' evil grasp clutched our lands, we fled to the one place whose very own darkness and anonymity matched Ganon's very own – here to the Lost Woods."

"How did you know of this spring and the fairy?" Link questioned.

Nabooru snickered. "We women have to stick together, right?"

Link only rolled his eyes in response.

"But now my allegiance is to you, descendant to those who have defended our land for generations," Nabooru declared.

"I… I just can't…" Link retorted as he turned back around to face the fairy. "This can't be true…"

"Oh, child… Let not such a defeat daunt your emotions or sway your fickle mind. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it encompasses courage. You may be destined to become the hero of legend, but your current power would disgrace the proud soldiers of years passed. You must use your bravery to seek power – and find it you _must_. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find such true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces, then you will be worthy of your place among admirable legend."

Link only sighed, not fully drinking in all in which the fairy offered.

"When the evil leader of the band found the Sacred Realm and touched the golden Triforce, it was that of Power he desired so maliciously. It granted him supremacy over the Sacred Realm. Unsatisfied with such dominion, he vied to spread his darkness across all that the Gods bestowed upon one and all."

"Ganon…" Link uttered.

"_But_, when he claimed the Triforce, the two remaining divisions of Wisdom and Courage liberated from the entirety, each then being passed to ones whom the Gods deemed worthy enough to possess such warrant. As an alternative to physicality, the Gods transformed the Triforce into an essence, retained within by the one regarded as laudable. Without all three pieces of the gift the Goddesses left behind, the man was incapable of devouring our world with his ascendancy."

"So the keys to the Sacred Realm are the Triforce?" Link caught on.

"Yes."

"If Ganon possesses the Triforce of Power, where are the remaining two?"  
>"He not only boasts that of Power, but also that of Wisdom as well."<p>

"Zelda…" Link's heart dropped.

The fairy nodded in response.

"Where is the Triforce of Courage?" Link swiftly probed.

The fairy only shook her head. "Its light has not been seen in many years. It is whispered in the winds among the Gods that an enchantment of much lesser allure than those of legend and conception has hidden it well - an illusion cloaked in ardor as it were."

The soothing nature of the spring seemed to fade away, leaving only an emptiness within Link's stomach. A feeling of despondency crept over every inch of him. But wait – "What about the Sword of Evil's Bane?" Link exclaimed.

"The Master Sword. The Blade only the true hero can wield. A mighty weapon forged against those with evil hearts that they may never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil, and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. You must retrieve three missing pieces of the sword's hilt, defining you as the true hero."

Such an overwhelming task…

"The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to enclose the worst criminals this land has ever known – at what became known as 'the world's end'. Now that prison is condemned, and even the road leading through the desert is impassable. When the evil lord initially claimed the Power as his own, such a prison was unable to contain his clout. With the aid of a mysterious outsider, a group of wise men – sages – sent him and his remaining followers away to his dark world by means of a precious artifact labeled the Mirror of Twilight – the only bridge between both our worlds. This very mirror was handed down by the Royal Family throughout the ages at the commemoration of Hyrule's conception to the next one judged as a suitable possessor."

"The big carnival that happens every so many years…" Link remembered.

"That mirror has long since been hidden by the King and his most trusted advisor, Agahnim, far from any place anyone can see, which leads many to believe that it may have even been destroyed. The Master Sword is the one piece that you must claim to seal Ganon back to his dark realm for the remainder of eternity!"

"I have lost so many conflicts that pale so much in comparison to Ganon's wicked legion… How can I possibly fulfill such an undertaking?"

"You must believe in yourself," the fairy said.

"But I am filled with so much doubt…"  
>"That is the fear. It will consume every inch of your being if you let it. An artist could never paint his masterpiece if he does not believe that he can create such splendor," she consoled.<p>

Duty, it seems, is hereditary. Honor is earned and fought for. Link suddenly felt a rush through his body. It brought with it the courage that had gone astray not too long ago.

"I can see it is returning, bold one," the fairy said. "These wood do strange things to even the most courageous of men. There is much for you to learn but time," the fairy snickered, "she is another being entirely."

Link, with a deep breath, realizing what he must do - fulfilling his destiny - reiterated what Grandfather had said to him as he was being dragged away, "So, one sacred piece to the Master Sword's hilt is at the Temple of Spirit and Shadow?"

The fairy only nodded, her smirk still adorning her striking face.

"In the mists of years' passed many of the sages were sought after and slaughtered by the Dark Lord's followers in hopes of one day to bring about his return. Only a couple walk among us in anonymity, while the others that remain have been corrupted by the evil and guard the relics that you seek. It is with a heavy heart that the burden of relieving these brave, compassionate souls of their wicked binds is upon your shoulders. For, while they remain spellbound by the iniquity, the objects will forever remain unattainable. In their current state, they exist in constant torment and torture. They know not wrong from right. They cannot distinguish one being from the next. They are consumed by the Dark Lord's own immense hatred and afflictions."

Perplexed, Link asked, "And how do I release them of Ganon's grasp?"

The fairy's smile faded and a sense of sorrow engulfed the spring as a dull red luminescence obscured the mere.

A chill skulked up Link's spine. He must slay these men – the same men who protected all of Hyrule – maybe the world – from many evils that preceded even him: The valiant men who put their very lives on the line for all of civilization and peace.

No one ever said duty was easy.

"There is one more thing that perplexes and disconcerts you," the fairy accredited. "Your dreams." The red tint left.

Link didn't even respond. His reflection in the pool below dissolved and the point to the fairy's statement took its place.

"Dreams are odd strangers, but they are more systematic than one becomes conscious of. Unresolved issues from the past, manifested for us to learn from, or even brought forth to us at unambiguous points to aid. On the other hand, dreams – much like the anomalous ones you have been having – are visions of what is, and _will_ come, on the current path that, not only you are on, but the one in which your very mind is traveling."

The visualization in the pool faded away, leaving not even Link's own reflection.

"We fairies are here to aid the weary – whether it be by healing wounds, or mending broken beliefs. Belief in the Gods. Belief in ambiguity. Belief in one's self. We have been around for many generations, all with the same purpose. Everyone has a purpose. Destiny does gives one choices – it is not entirely preordained."

Link looked back to the fairy with a baffled and obstinate look upon his face. "How can destiny give us choices? Since when does fate compromise?"

"Destiny is not the inevitable necessity that many _choose_ to believe – one can still decide the course in which they are to travel. Every man, woman, child – every race of beings – has all been blessed with free will. It is this common misconception of destiny that drives many to failure and obscurity. One mustn't confuse destiny with fate, the term used to illustrate an omnipotent power that has decided the ultimate, and final outcome prior to one being conscious of their decisions. But, if one knows of their power then that brings a whole new conflict – how will that knowledge be used? Will it be followed blindly and left to fate, or will it be surpassed by the realization of control? Some are not meant to know their true potential until the time is fitting."

Nabooru laid her hand on Link's shoulder. "Come, we must be going."

And with one final look at the beautiful fairy, whose smile had once again filled her face, Link turned to Nabooru. "And how do you propose we get out of here?"

The Gerudo parted before him, revealing a dimly lit staircase that stretched far up to the ceiling then out of sight.

Link should have been surprised of the incredibly odd appearance of a giant staircase when one was not previously in attendance, but he had already seen and heard too much in such a short amount of time, that the mere thought of it was fleeting.

"Go now, gallant one and bring about an end to the suffering," the fairy said as Link followed Nabooru and her band up the steps.

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"Physical Manifestation of Internal Struggle"

After Link, Nabooru, and her band reached the pinnacle of the flight of stairs, he found himself in a dimly lit catacomb. A long, narrow hallway of moist stone and dirt stretched before him. A torch on either side of him, affixed to the wall, were the only means of luminescence. It was cold. Death breathed its melancholy breath from all around him.

Link stood as Nabooru grabbed one torch from the wall to the right, turned around, and gave it to him. She then in turn took the other remaining one and continued walking.

Wanting one last glimpse at the mystical, and much sought after, fairy spring, Link turned around and aimed the torch toward the direction of the staircase only to find that behind lay another seemingly endless stretch of corridor. It had disappeared… Where had he gone? Where is he now?

No time to wonder and question the… Well… Anomalous…

Nabooru and her group were already many paces ahead of him, to which he had to jog to catch up with. He could tell she had a smirk on her face for his bewilderment of the now absent staircase without even being able to see it. She knew that he knew.

On they walked down the ominous passageways. Strange writings that Link couldn't read covered the walls. Cobwebs hung all around. Spiders, snakes, rats, and other vermin scurried about.

Before Link was able to ask Nabooru responded, "This is the long lost tomb of the Royal Knights of Hyrule." She lowered her torch closer to the ground as they walked so Link could see a skeleton wrapped in a fancy garb, clutching a sword and shield against his empty chest in an indentation in the wall. Right below each decomposed body a plaque was fastened to the wall. Again, Link couldn't read what they said.

"So these are my ancestors?" Link asked.

"Perhaps."

_Perhaps_? Okay… Why must everyone talk in such a mystical manner?

Throughout their journey through the tomb, Link followed Nabooru, placing a sort of unconditional trust in her with every turn she made at an intersection, that she was leading them out, or at least to somewhere safe. That's what sparked his next question.

"I'm sorry, I am still not fully understanding this…"

Nabooru didn't respond.

"If I am supposed to be this great leader – this _amazing_ hero – why am I continually being told what to do? Why am I constantly following others?"

Nabooru paused before her response. "To get to a destination, one must follow a path. One must follow the ground laid before them by the past, or those who have passed before. Not one man or woman can clearly define himself or herself as a pioneer unless first following the past."

"So you're saying that once I learn the way I can then use that same knowledge to choose?"

Link could only see the back of Nabooru's head, which nodded.

The bodies of the once former brave souls lined the walls more and more frequently the farther they trudged through the halls. With each skeleton they passed a sense of pride began to trickle into Link's being. Each glimpse of a soldier showed him a history of great prosperity and triumph. And with that opulence and exultation a shadow of courage and bravery lay behind it, expressing true humility.

The air began to taste fresher. They must have been reaching an exit to the surface.

"So what am I to choose?" Link asked as the entire faction walked toward the center of a big, round room.

The floor was painted to look as a giant clock, stuck at what appeared to be 11:11. Hallways and notches in the wall where a skeleton lay alternated each other. Which way were they to take?

Just then a big slab of stone crashed down from behind them, sealing them in.

Perfect…

Nabooru stood and looked around, not answering Link.

He could smell fresh air from above ground but couldn't tell from which one of the many surrounding corridors from whence it blew.

"Choose," Nabooru said in a very monotonous tone.

"Me?" Link asked. "How am I supposed to know –"

Nabooru turned around and retorted, "One must learn," in a stern voice, "on their own."

How was he to know which way to go?

"Besides," Nabooru added, "we're all very hungry. So if you would please hurry up…"

Great, now more to add upon his already confused and weary shoulders…

With a deep breath Link walked to a hallway right before him.

"These who lay within these walls, young one," Nabooru said.

Link crept closer to the doorway.

"Are those of an antediluvian race of beings."

Something seemed a bit off…

"Individuals of knowledge beyond that of our most intelligent scholar surpassed only by their vastly superior technology. The Ooca."

Link didn't get a good vibe at all from the corridor he slowly approached.

"So I must warn you…"  
>He stepped in the doorway.<p>

"This people were not akin to intruders."

The stone his right foot stood upon slid slightly into the floor and the sound of something rushing through the air quickly filled his ears. Without thinking Link jumped out of the way just as a giant tree trunk lined with spikes swung toward him at a downward angle. The booby trap hit the ceiling and retracted back to its point of origin.

What in the world!

"Why didn't you warn me?" Link exclaimed.

"I do believe all those here can attest to an expressing of caution."

Link only shook his head. As he stood up he noticed a skeleton that lay next to where he previously was sprawled. This unknown person clutched a cylindrical looking apparatus with a pointed tip at one end and a handle on the other. Link picked it up and held it closer to his torch for a better look. Near the handle was a small lever.

Hmmmm… Curiosity… Should he pull it?

Why not?

The sharp end of the device shot out with a long, thin chain trailing behind it, collided with the stone wall, then immediately retracted back into the cylinder as quickly as it had departed.

Link stood in awe. Such incredible technology indeed… But what purpose could this possible serve? He attached it to his belt, opposite his sword.

_Okay… Time to get mind back on topic… There has to be some trick to this… Some sort of riddle or puzzle to solve…_

"Need I remind you of our ever growing hunger?" Nabooru said in jest.

_What about the hands of the clock?_

Link followed to where the hour hand pointed.

As soon as he took a step into the doorway he stealthily poked his head in to look around. Everything seemed all right, albeit dark as the inside of a chimney. The only way forward is that first step… Too bad his first step revealed that there was no floor. He accidentally dropped his torch down into the abyss that stretched into the depths before him and reached for a vine that dangled beside him, praying that it could withstand his weight. Link grasped the vine which was followed by a few snapping sounds and Link's fall into the darkness. A brief moment can definitely seem as an eternity. And within that perpetuity Link, on reaction during his decent grabbed his newly acquired contrivance aimed it toward where he hoped the ceiling was and pulled the lever.

His tumble into oblivion ended with him dangling just above barbs which protruded from the floor below him. Victims of the booby-trap lay strewn across the floor. Without letting go of the contraption he reached to the floor and picked up his torch. Then, without notice the device began to withdraw, whipping him upward. Right as his ascension reached the doorway from where he originally fell, Link swung back into the big round room. Just as his feet planted firmly upon the floor the device detached from the ceiling and finished retreating into the handle.

After Link shook off not only his shock and utter surprise but also of the sheer luck that saved his life he noticed that Nabooru and the rest of her gang were nowhere to be found.

_Great… Just great…_

"While some of us were born into superiority, there are those of us who must either prove to others or to ourselves of our magnitude," Nabooru's voice filled the room.

"And this is _my _test?" Link questioned with more than a hint of sarcasm as he looked around, unsure of which way to project his inquiry. "Who am I supposed to prove this to? Haven't I already been through enough to 'prove' something?"

"Push your doubt and reservations aside once and for all. For it is not only your grandfather and your childhood friend whose lives are in your hands…"

Frustrated, Link decided to head to the door the minute hand pointed toward.

"But all of ours…"

This had best be the way out…

"Remember, just like what is on your mind right now…"

Time is of the essence…

"And it is _always_ running out…"

The door lead into a small room. No doors. No windows. No stairs. Link sighed and turned back around

*CLICK*

_Not_ _again_…

On impulse, Link rushed out of the room. Nabooru was right. Time was always against them – now more so than ever. All around him the walls slowed inched toward the center.

_Okay, no more brash behavior… Must think… What is the secret… Think… Think…_

The walls crept closer.

He briskly walked to the dead center of the room.

His only clue was the clock painted on the floor: _11:11_…

If the hands weren't pointing to the correct door, then what was the significance?

Closer.

Okay… What normally happens at 11:11? Well, that depends on which 11:11 it is. If it were during the day it would be lunch time. If it were at night then he would be in bed.

That didn't help…

Closer.

There had to be some similarity between the two times…

Well, let's take everything into consideration: The room is shaped in a big circle. There are dead bodies lining the entire room. Many doors that lead to booby-trap interpose the corpses. A giant clock lay beneath Link's feet.

After many narrow and straight hallways it did seem odd that he found himself in one round room. What was significant about that? Hmmm… For starters a circle symbolizes eternity, or a never-ending sense. Or, to go full circle meant to end up right where one started, which contradicted the notion of eternity. The cadavers in the walls could help back up one of those points. Life versus death. They escaped life for eternity, which the doors next to them lead right back from where Link started: confused and inches away from death.

The walls were about 7 feet from crushing him.

What he would not have given to see the sun once more…

Wait…

6 feet.

At exactly 11:11 during the day the sun hung the highest it would ever hang.

5 feet.

At exactly 11:11 at night the moon hung at its pinnacle. Perfect juxtaposition.

4 feet.

From where he stood in the center of the room Link looked up above himself. A hole was in the ceiling and running perpendicular across the top of the shaft was a wooden beam.

3 feet.

No more time to relish in the satisfaction of putting two and two together. Link pointed his newly acquired gadget up toward the wooden beam and pulled the lever.

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"From the Depths a Hero Emerges"

The pointed end rocketed out and stuck into the wood then flung Link upward through the fissure just mere moments before the walls collided, crushing everything they had pushed toward the center of the room. After Link shot out of the opening he landed on his feet. It turned out that he had emerged from the well in Kakariko Village. The best to hide something is truly right under everyone's nose. The chain retracted into the handle. Nabooru and her band stood, waiting for Link. A nod was all Nabooru offered Link for his efforts in escaping, and _hopefully_ proving himself. He wouldn't have expected anything more from her. But a nod alone from Nabooru was worthy more than a thousand words from anyone else.

Smoke from the once burning buildings clouded everything in sight. Link couldn't make out which of the circular objects hung in the sky at that present moment in time for they both seemed to duel out as to decide which reigned supreme to hang, lording over all creation in sight.

As they rode in small vessels back over to Windfall the smoke began to disperse, letting the visage of the sky be seen. On the horizon the sun sleepily peeked, hinting at greater things to come in its luminescence.

Once they reached shore, the beautiful picture the Gods had painted for all of mankind to witness in the guise of a sunrise was tarnished but what plagued Windfall. People littered every inch of land like an infestation waiting to be cleansed or healed. Not a single person was not in a state of disarray. Many were bleeding from multiple wounds or inundated by severe burns. Myriads of lifeless carcasses beleaguered the streets. Children bawled their eyes out. Women screamed the names of recently departed loved ones, whether it be of a significant other, family member, or child.

As Link walked through the mess he looked around, drinking in every ounce there was to sip. Every sad face, every deceased shell of a former living being, he made of point of bottling that up so that when the time came, he would smash that bottle and let all the memories break through their dam and recap him of what he truly fought for. It was a time like thus that helped instill within him a sense of duty and courage. He overcame a life threatening obstacle unscathed to be reminded of his true purpose and that he had the power to reclaim for everyone what was brutally wrenched away: Happiness.

"Link! Link! I'm so glad you're alright!" Malon squealed as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. "I was so worried!"

"I'm okay…" He was unsure of what exactly to say – he didn't even return her hug. Everything was quite overwhelming at that point in time. He couldn't tear his eyes off the unspeakable spectacle that surrounded him.

Malon let go and looked around with him. "This is terrible… I've never seen anything like this…"

Link only shook his head. Everyone sat in despair and wallowed in a pool of their own self-pity and fear.

There was a pause between the two until Malon spoke up, "On a lighter note someone found Epona and brought her here with them."

Link didn't respond. He somehow knew. He _knew_ that he was meant to be there. He _knew_ that this was supposed to happen. He _knew_ that he was meant to witness the horrendous atrocity that befell such honest, good-hearted folk. His blood began to boil. His hand began to itch. What do these people want to hear? What do they _need_ to hear? In their darkest most desperate hour he _knew_ he had to say something. But, also, in their time of extreme emotion they would hopefully finally act, even if at first it were a bit irrational and not completely thought through, but it's times like these that called for true passion – when one would follow their heart and trust their feelings and instincts. It was all psychology. He climbed up onto a vendors cart and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Look around you!" Some people turned to look at who was the culprit of the obnoxious bellowing. "Is this the way you want to continue living? Is this how you want your children and their children to live their lives? To grow up amongst? To constantly run from?" A few more people turned to look at Link. The rising son painted a backdrop of serenity behind him. "Was no one at the meeting at the tavern last night? What happened to that spirit that burned to put an end to this hypocrisy once and for all?" Those who made noise began to hush and take notice of Link's succinct words. "So I say again: Look around you! Now is the time to act! Let the emotions that are burning within you now fuel you to make a difference – to take a stand!" Link noticed a few people stand and drink in all he said. "I will ask once more: Where were those of you who were with us last night, ready to fight for freedom and peace?"

Silence hung in the air. No one responded. Link's sense of hope began to diminish until –

"I was there," a man answered from about twenty feet away. Many people who heard him turned to look at him.

The hope slowly crept back.

"I was there, too," another man stood up and said.

"As was I," another said as he rose to his feet.

One by one men from all over began standing. Some required help due to injuries, while those who were shorter than others jumped and waved their arms to be noticed by Link.

"Let us take all that we are feeling right now, right this very moment, and use that against Ganon – turn his own twisted perversions against him! We must one and all unite to defeat the darkness that befell our peaceful world! We are all alone right now, and with that, we are not alone!"

"Yeah!" many people responded.

"So I say to you one final time: Look around you! Are you ready for this to end!"

Link a mighty tidal wave had crashed over the entire town a swelling then crashing and rush of fists and emotions devoured the entire marketplace. "YEAH!"

"Spread the word to the highest mountains and to the deepest trenches: We will not be afraid anymore! We will not live like this anymore! And we are coming for you, Ganon!"

Everyone's reaction hit Link like a freight train. It was purely awesome.

Link saw from a short distance the Captain smiling at him and nodding his head slightly in a 'way-to-go, kid' way as he walked toward him. Malon looked up at him with a big smile adorning her face.

Link had managed to give these people the one thing that they had not felt in a very long time, the one thing that everyone always wanted but refused to have only because no one enjoys being let down, especially due to doubt. He had given them hope. Included within the recipients was himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, while perched atop the vending cart, Link caught a glimpse of the strange person whom he met for a brief moment in Kakariko when it was engulfed in flames. Quickly, he lept from the cart and tore through the sea of people, each of whom cheered him on and patted him on the back as he flew passed them. After weaving through the throng of onlookers, he noticed the person briskly, yet calmly, walk into a dimly lit alley. Link followed them into the passage.

As soon as he turned the corner into the narrow corridor he was met face-to-face with the mystery individual.

The wind seemed to carry words into his ears that whispered, "Do you not remember me?"

_Yes_, Link thought as he stared into the person's eyes, _from Kakariko_.

"Back. Farther. You will always be a child to me."

Child? Oh, wait. "Impa?" Link asked.

She shook her head in return.

Link only cocked his head slightly and scrunched his eyebrows.

"I am Sheik, the final remaining Sheikah."

"Why are you here?"

Behind the scarves that covered her face a very serene voice emitted, "I have failed my duty in protecting that which matters most."

"You mean Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

Sheik did not respond.

"You disappeared and left all those here alone and without hope…"

After a brief pause Sheik said, "Then a hero emerged from the depths of darkness to lead us into light."

Link did not know how to respond. Being referred to as a "hero" and a "leader" was still a bit jagged for him to swallow. "But, protecting Princess Zelda was Impa's responsibility, not yours. How exactly have you failed your duty?"

In a calm, smooth voice Sheik replied, "We Sheikah are as one - to state upon one is to testify to us all. Impa failed to protect Princess Zelda, so I mush redeem us all for her error."

While being quite understanding and sympathetic Link had to ask, "But it was only _one_ fault - your legacy is vastly more expansive and full of remarkable deeds…"

Her voice never changing tone, "All it takes is _one_ blemish on the face of an angel to make said seraph unsightly."

Link got the picture. One blunder, no matter how minute, could alter not only perception but event as well. In times like these it would be wise beyond belief to not slip-up in the slightest, for the consequences could prove dire. Quickly, in hindsight, Link thought back as to if he himself had made any gaffes: None for which came to mind in the few seconds he had to ponder upon.

"It would be my honor and proud duty to follow you on your quest and mission to defeat the Dark Lord and in that way may I achieve redemption. For there is not one to follow but you."

In a memory of a time long since passed, Link remembered being intimidated – not in a bad way – by a Sheikah. But now a Sheikah is the one who seeks to follow _him_ and feels dwarfed in comparison to _him_. My, my, how the tables have turned, all the while without Link even so much as putting forth effort. Such a thing never once occurred to him, one-upping a Sheikah. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it a compliment? Did Sheik have low self-esteem? Was she depressed?

Another voice came from behind Link, startling him and causing him to whip around. "I will be at your side as well," Nabooru said.

With his hand on his sword ready to be drawn Link said in frustration, "Stop doing that!" How did she always know where he was? What a trickster…

"My band will mirror all those whose sense of hope, determination, and passion you have instilled, and seek out others with the same goal as us. As for me, my wit and blade are at your back. Let us go and meet with your Captain."

A moment of Link looking back and forth between Nabooru's and Sheik's eyes then passed and he nodded then proceeded to exit the alley.

At the ship the Captain took Link aside to his quarters and talked with him. "This is where we must part ways, my friend," he said as he laid a hand on Link's shoulder in compassion. "The crew and I must go and continue to form the rebellion to the fullest extent that we can. As you know it is a vast number that we must accumulate."

Link nodded in response.

"Nabooru and Sheik will accompany you on your quest. All your preparations are complete and any amenities that you may need are already abour your vessel."

Link and the Captain stared intently into each other's eyes, not wanting to say goodbye.

"One last thing before you go," the Captain went to a chiffarobe and withdrew a big sack. "Your grandfather asked me to give this to you when the time was right." Out of the bag he pulled a smooth, very reflective shield adorned with the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule. "This has been passed down through generations of the Royal Knights," the Captain explained as he handed it to Link.

Link stared intently at the crest briefly then looked back to the Captain, "So you knew all along of my bloodline?" he said a bit taken aback, as if he were lied to by a close friend.

"Only that of which your grandfather told me shortly before… Well… You know…"

"But you were also blessed with the knowledge that my grandfather was to be taken away?"

"Listen, son," the Captain said as he stepped forward and laid a hand on Link's should again.

Link swatted the hand away in disgust as if the Captain's hand were covered in disease and pestilence that ached to spread its infection. "You knew all along and you did nothing?"

"There was nothing we could do…"

"You could have at least tried!"

"There is nothing I can say to alleviate your pain, my friend – "

"No! No there isn't!" How could the Captain have kept all this from Link? "The only person I had left you willingly gave up!" Link had never talked back, nor even had a single disagreement with the Captain before this.

Sternly the Captain took a deep breath and said while clenching his teeth, "Don't believe for one moment that I wanted this to happen!"

"But you did nothing to prevent it!"

And in a much louder and deeper voice the Captain barked, "It was at your grandfather's request! I pleaded with him for an alternative – even an explanation as to how he knew of such things – and he denied! The only thing he would say to me was that it was 'inevitable'!"

Link didn't know what to say, so he chose to not say a word. With one last angry, yet let-down, look at his former mentor he stormed out of the Captain's quarters, assembled his team, and set sail for his first destination.

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"The Darkness Within"

For the entire journey to the Isle of Spirit and Shadow Link lamented upon the betrayal he felt. He could no eat. He could not sleep. Nothing seemed to be getting better or ever got easier. How could the captain - who was like a father figure to Link - be so disloyal and deceptive toward him? Erwin stooped that low because he retailed his soul to the darkness and in turn sold everyone out: Could the captain have made the same proposal? Whatever the answer was did not justify in the least what Link felt should be done in retribution. He had come to terms with his destiny to deliver the lands from the darkness, but another darkness within him had begun to emerge, born from the hatred and pain toward too many things to name. It ate away at him like a parasite feeding on a host, which when once devoured and drained of life, the leech would move on to the next. But, this tick could only nourish itself from Link. Twisted soul mates. Which lead back to Link's current qualm = with all the withheld information, Link could have done much more with the said knowledge. Maybe he could already have dispatched with Ganon. Maybe he could have found Mena. Maybe he could have saved more lives including Grandfather's…

"Link," Sheik said as she sat down on the bed beside Link. "I am aware of that which troubles you but there is something else you would like to talk about?" she said to him, her voice very mysterious, yet gentle.

With a quick flick of his head to the side to clear away the dirges that clouded his mind he explained, "For as long as I can remember, I have had the same couple dreams over and over - sometimes small things are different, but overall they are very much equal. I know the Great Fairy explained that I am having these ahem" Link cleared his throat in mocking manner, "_premonitions_, but the one I had last night was the most disturbing."

Sheik cocked her head slightly to one side, signifying that she was indeed paying attention and also listening intently for Link's own sense of self-reassurance.

After a slight hesitation Link took a deep breath, broke his eyes from contact with Sheik, and recounted his visualization: "I'm standing on the balcony from the castle of Hyrule. Everyone in the kingdom has gathered below for some sort of celebration or something. The skies were bright blue and the grass was the greenest I had ever seen. All the people were happy and cheering. Not one person did not possess a smile or sense of happiness. Then, without warning, the skies turned to the darkest of black. Bolts of evil lightning smeared red trails across the sky. From behind me Ganon walked out. It was like I was waiting for him - delivering him to Hyrule. All and sundry grew vociferously quiet. Ganon didn't say a word. He just stood there, like a vulture, looming over the weak, dead, and dying." Link turned to Sheik to check her expression, nervous of what he was saying. As usual, Sheik did not seem to express much emotion. After looking into her eyes for a brief moment Link turned away to finish his narrative: "He just stands there, not saying a word. Lightning is flashing across the sky like blood red wounds. Then, he slowly lifts up his right hand, the pinky edge of it facing the crowd, moves it to his left, then slowly passes it before him to the right. I stand there watching his hand. In the background behind it, as it passed slowly before a section of the mass the people would collapse and scream and agony - they would writhe in pain and beg for death. I looked down to a puddle at my feet. A reflection stared back at me. It was me, but it was something else. It smiled at me in a very devilish manner. I looked back up as soon as Ganon lowered his hand. At this point the entire assembly lay before us, all graveling for the agony to cease. Then, after an epigrammatic recess, Ganon raised his hands from his sides - his fingers were bent like he were clutching a ball of some sort," _Or maybe the world…_ Link thought to himself. "As he lifted his hands the people in the gathering began to elevate up off the ground. He moved his hands in separate directions, dividing the congregation in two. After yet another short break, he clapped his hands together." Link fell silent. He waited for Sheik to say something to make him feel even the slightest bit better but a response never seeped from behind that scarf that covered half her face. "I just stood there… I didn't so much as raise a finger in their defense… It was like I let it happen - It was like I _made_ it happen…"

Such a long pause.

Link wanted her to tell him something to assuage the apprehension that he felt from his latest plunge into what it meant to be a "hero". Could he handle such a label? With everything that the supposed "champion" has endured thus far, what could _possibly_ outweigh all prior on the scales that fate herself holds in her hand to balance existence and faith. Quotation denotes the inability to accept perception, direction, and/or veracity in a sardonic manner while doubt in itself is a means of coping with belief. Throughout subsistence the scales teeter on the brink of spilling over to one side, shattering the walls both opposing factors clashed against, claiming a victor. The darkness, in essence is an artistic sense is the absence of light. Light holds no weight whatsoever, but, as it seems, is burdening itself upon the magnitude determining device in such a conduct as if it were saying '_I am alive. I am here. I will dominate. Nothing will stop me._' Impossibility cannot contrast inevitability, being, or conviction.

Hatred.

Power.

Vengeance.

They all breathed in deep the same air as the Hylians. The aim = claim their place in existence.

Existence within Link.

Sheik didn't respond. With eyes of extreme longing for more (albeit mostly of hope and compassion) she gazed into him.

The time that passed without an answer did not accomplish what Link had aspirated.

Disappointment.

Anger, sadness - anything to brood over - _nothing_ can compare to disappointment.

Sheik noticed this. She reached over to console him with a hand to the shoulder. The recipient noticed this. His heart suddenly felt a swell of almost-relief. Link yearned no pity party but one feels exponentially better when there is solace.

As abruptly as it came, the feeling halted as Sheik's hand stopped just before his shoulder. It hung there for a brief enough instant for the feeling of contentment to regress to even lower than the previous level of grief.

That's when Sheik broke the silence as she lowered her hand back to her lap, "I can see it building up within you."

Link only looked back at her, not saying a word.

"The Darkness."

Speaking up for himself in retort Link responded with a "I am _nothing_ like him!" knowing that Sheik was comparing him to Ganon. "I fight this… this… Evil - I have _nothing_ in common with him!"

Continuing her same cool tone Sheik replied, "There is a constant turmoil fighting within you - your duty against your feelings."

Without saying a word Link turned away.

"You must discern between the two. Your heart is in the right place but a foolish act can and will replace the light that dwells within you. You _must_ be in control."

Link jumped back in, "There it is again, this 'light'… What is that?"

"The light that will pierce the darkness and end the suffering."

Burying his face in his hands Link muttered, "I didn't ask for any of this…"

Sheik turned away herself. After a brief pause she said, "If you cannot decide what you are truly fighting for, whether it be for vengeance or as the savior for us all, you cannot win. Striking down the evil lord once and for all is only a turning point. How and why you commit the end-all blow decides the fate of us all."

In a sarcastic tone Link asked, "Considering as how so many people were aware of certain things that transpired why did we not do anything to stop them?"

"One cannot escape inevitability."

No response from the supposed 'hero'.

"Listen to me though, my friend,"

_Friend? That was an odd term to use, especially for a Sheikah…_

"We all did try our best to act and alter what we had all hoped to be changeable."

Link continued to act stubbornly and not respond although he was slightly pleased with her ephemeral exploit of empathy. Twice in a row it was too.

"We can all try as hard as we can to mold the future the best we are capable of into what we truly desire but we all must learn, at the same time, that sometimes there is no method to sculpting this prospect to suit the betterment of us all or what we deem as a requirement."

Link lifted his head from his hands, rested his elbows on his knees, clasped the same hands and rested his chin on them.

"Needs and wants must always be differentiated from each other."

"So you're saying that I _will_ defeat Ganon and restore everything to the way it was?"

Sheik paused. Link could feel the uncertainty exuding from her in excess amounts. "I hope…"

After running his hands up his face and across his head, feeling the salt in his hair, reminding him of his current position on the globe, he clasped his hands again and rested his forehead on his knuckles and stared at his feet. He knew she was right the entire time but refused to admit it. He needed more than hope - he needed the actual knowledge of the future, beyond the possibilities he saw in his dreams. He needed proper comfort and genuine reason to smile again.

"You must always retain your faith - not only within yourself, but within the Gods to guide you."

"Faith?" Link asked.

"Yes, faith. It is being absolutely positive of what we hope for and undoubtedly certain of what we do not visibly see. For, devoid of faith, it is unfeasible to please the Gods, who are always watching over us. You must always ask yourself four things: First, do you believe the Gods are battling on your behalf; Second, how are you living - by faith or by fear? Third, are you neglectful to all of the promises that the Gods have made to you? And, lastly, are you truly faithful, or are the opposite - faithless?"

"If they're watching over us and have this divine sense of control, why don't they do anything?"

Sheik answered back with, "They leave it up to us to decide our own path and make our own choices. They can facilitate us on our journeys - guide us so-to-speak. Ultimately the real pronouncements lie among us as the ramblers of this earth. If we fail to perceive the aid they provide to us then we will fail to pace the proper path."

Intractable, Link only shook his head.

""Anyone who comes to the Gods must trust - nay - _believe_, that they exist and reward them who earnestly seek them."

"Belief in something we cannot feasibly say is true and definite beyond a shadow of a doubt?" Link played Devil's advocate.

"Faith is a belief… A belief grounded in reason and established in reality. Relinquish yourself to that faith and paths you never knew existed will open before you and, yes, this will become easier."

Link shut his eyes. That's three times now.

"For every beginning there is an end. And for every end a new beginning is naissance. I know it is a lot to take in. But you must remember above all, that for everything there is an opposite; for every death there is a birth. For every good deed there is a dire act. A balance will always exists."

"What does that even mean?" _Why does everything have to sound so ambiguous?_

After a moment of silence Sheik stood up and walked to the stairs to head back up to the ocean that surrounded them but not before stopping at the foot of the case and under the cloak her muffled voice, even quieter and more serene than usual replied, "Sacrifice."

As she walked up the stairs and left Link back his thoughts, he thought to himself, _But is sacrifice a choice or another example of 'certainty'? Is there truthfully always a choice?_

THE QUEST FOR THE MASTER:

"Cliffhanger"

As soon as the island came within eye sight from their vessel the skies turned pitch black, blotting out the light the sun desperately attempted to shine down upon creation. Rain poured down like a thousand years had been holding back moisture that beckoned to connect with the world below. Of all the places the group had traversed prior, this was undoubtedly the worst. Death and despair hung in the air like the stench of armies of souls who still wished to fight, but had long since decomposed and become the dust that comprised the earth they once fought for.

They dropped anchor a couple hundred yards from the islet, and prepared a smaller boat to take to shore. Fleagle put up a fight, scared, as always, of what awaited them aground. And as always, Link managed to convince him to accompany the rest of them (albeit with the worried attitude that Fleagle always possesses).

Just as the team was boarding the boat that would ferry them to shore, off in the distance they spied another boat rearing the island before them. Its sails were tattered and torn; it encompassed myriads of holes yet still stayed afloat. Shrouded in bursts of lightning that seemed to travel with it, it sailed around out of view which lead Link to question, "What was that?"

Nabooru responded, "Of myth and legend, sailors speak of it as if it were the last thing one would see…" The three others looked at her in anticipation of the answer. "It is called many things…But through many interpretations it has come to be known as simply, 'The Ghost Ship'."

_That's it? Just 'The Ghost Ship'?_ The answer was kind of a let-down…

After they docked their boat on the beach they surveyed their surroundings. Ahead of them was a giant stone wall with a few better-viewing emplacements before it and atop.

"This was one of the first to break off when the lands split," Sheik said as the troupe made their way up the beach. "Nestled behind this wall in Ikana Valley is the outpost that guarded much of Hyrule and the surrounding areas. It was once a major source of protection for the Ikana Kingdom which was decimated decades ago during the Imprisoning War when Ganon was originally sealed away."

The rest listened intently as Sheikah explained the history of their present locale. By this time they had reached soil passed the sandy beach.

"Many of the soldiers who have passed here, those who have served to protect their kingdom - those with many lingering regrets - gathered here for years then began to wander, seeking someone to save them and help them pass on. Behind the stone wall ahead of us lies an enormous tower that can see for miles. From there, the soldiers kept vigilant watch over many lands for the safety of all that surrounded them."

Right as she finished her last syllable, myriads of Poes swooped towards them, immerging from the gate in the giant stone wall. Fleagle cowered in terror, recalling his last bout with a Poe. The band immediately took defensive stances, grabbing their weapons, but not striking. As they passed they each whispered different things; "The Shadow will lied only to one with the eye of Truth and see what is hidden in the Darkness.", "Here is gathered a bloody history of greed and hatred."

The Poes swooped around them, whispering many enigmatic verses, "What is hidden in the darkness -" to which another apparition answered, "- tricks of ill will…", "You can't see the way forward.", "Only one with sacred feet will scale the depths."

After the phantoms expressed what they had mysteriously felt inclined to verbalize they raced back from whence they came.

Each member of the faction looked at one another in bewilderment. Then, after a moment of bringing himself back to the current task, Link, with a smile patted Fleagle on the back - who was curled in a ball with his head between his knees and arms over his head - and resumed walking to the gate, without pause for the remainder of the crew.

"What did all that mean?" Fleagle asked as he panted to catch up with the others in front.

"I'm not sure," Link said, "but I'm sure we will find out."

"Ghost ships… Ghosts… This is freaking me out, man! How can you be so calm and brave?" Fleagle probed Link, who stopped, paused for a moment, then got real close to Fleagle and said -

"I'm scared too." Link lipped his lips, not too keen on seeming vulnerable. "We have to remember our purpose and our duty."

"I know…" Fleagle said, feeling slightly ashamed.

"And besides…" Link continued as he turned back around to finish his trek to the gate. "… I do a great job at faking…"

"Wow… That doesn't make me feel better in any aspect…"

Sheik laughed.

A few dozen yards from the gate Nabooru put out her hand and whispered, "Stop…"

Not questioning Nabooru's judgment, the other three quickly halted, and glanced around, trying to deduce what would cause the Gerudo's sudden cessation from their mission. "Look up to the mountains," She said to Link.

A pitch black darkness gradually rolled over the mountains to the left of the military encampment. As it spooled toward them the same darkness billowed out from behind the large tower that sat a small distance behind the wall.

"What is that?" Link questioned earnestly as he clutched his sword.

Just then a plethora of soldiers burst forth from the gate, all with swords drawn and shields up. The four pulled their weapons from their respective holsters and prepared for a fight.

As the warriors raced in the direction of the King of Red Lions crew Fleagle shouted, "Behind us!"

From the beach where they had just ventured from dozens of bokoblins and moblins ran screaming and raging en route to them as well.

It seemed that that where the four stood was the epicenter of where the opposing forces would converge.

Link spun around with only a second to prepare for a soldier thrusting his sword into Link's abdomen. With a quick parry motion of his sword, Link closed his eyes and hoped for the best, but, only stumbled forward, anticipating the contrasting recoil from a blade that connected. The soldier seemed to have moved right _through_ Link. After regaining his balance, he stood and watched as the dark forces battled the warriors that inhabited their present locale. "Is this what happened? I mean… Whenever Ganon first came to this place?"

Sheik gave Link a concerned look, "I believe you are right in your assumption… But… There is some other dark magic at work here - something unlike Ganon's…"

The four took a moment to absorb all the history that unfurled about. It seemed as though no matter how hard the soldiers fought and how many enemies they turned to dust it was all in vain, for each villain that was vanquished two more immerged from the sea to reclaim the place of their slain associate. Sadly, the warriors of island had no such method of retaliation - each combatant that fell only dwindled down their numbers, to which the outcome was obvious to Link and his comrades.

After their history lesson the group returned on their hike to the gates. As they walked the more the dead filled the land. Bombs exploded around them. Smoke filled the air. Towers taller than the wall used as archer posts for look-out crumbled to only heaps of rubble. Everything will soon bask in the splendor of its former self. Death/destruction is a visual recollection of remembrance of previous grandeur.

As soon as the group reached the gates Link stopped. He felt something vaguely familiar… He turned around and looked to the beach. Someone in a hood slowly trudged up toward them. "I know him…" Link said aloud.

The other three turned around to him.

"Know who?" Nabooru asked.

By then the individual came to a standstill. He seemed to be staring right at Link…

"The man in the cloak…" A blast from the past. Was it Ganon? "I could swear he is looking right at me…"

"That would be impossible," Nabooru said. "That is the past."

"I know… But…" Link could not put the words to it. It was one of those feelings he found it hard to verbalize.

"Come now, we must continue," Nabooru urged.

Link looked at Nabooru to acknowledge her request and turned back around to solidify in his memory of the physical appearance of this said past.

The man was gone.

With a slight shaking of his head in bewilderment and a vague sense of disappointment Link turned back around to join the others.

Beyond the wall was a military encampment that rested before what seemed to be a cliff that separated the military from a giant stone tower. They could see a bridge consisting of rope and wood that traversed the chasm but had long since begun to rot away. Decay… What a nice way to say slowly withered and died very painfully over an extended period of time. Barracks, armories, and other such militaristic provisions lined the path that lead to the gorge. Right behind the wall rested a handful of catapults, all fired off save for the one closest to their right. Why had that one not gone off? Were the soldiers too late to discharge the devastating ordinance? If they had the time would it have changed the outcome of their apparent defeat?

"This was once a vision of hope and protection," Sheik explained as they walked. Pointing up at the stone tower Sheik elaborated, "The military only crossed the bridge to the tower before us on occasion, it was primarily used as a temple for worship, to plan strategy, and to house dignitaries and high-ranking officers from this faction and others from all over." She lowered her hand and resumed, "One of the greatest forces to ever grace the earth on which we all call home, now a graveyard of faces spat upon by a malevolence that cannot continue to claim precedence."

Knowing that Sheik was attempting to drive a point home once again he rebuked with, "So I, this one man, will do much greater than this once unstoppable collection of fortitude and reverence?" every syllable oozing with facetiousness.

"Yes," Nabooru replied very succinctly, ignoring Link's repartee. "But it won't be muscle or wits in which you will rely upon to conquer the Dark Lord."

"So if I can't use my might or my head, then - "

Link was cut short by a colossal skeletal beast bursting forth from the rift, destroying the bridge to the tower, and causing the four to stagger backwards in a caught-off-guard fashion. It flew up into the air and landed about a hundred yards before them, moving its skull around. A roar emitted from somewhere within its emptiness that could coax blood from any ear. Hunching over on all fours, like a giant gorilla it proceeded to thrash its long, boney arms about, smashing building around it as though they were all decks of cards beckoning to so easily be knocked down.

"Is this still the past?" Fleagle terrifyingly asked.

"I'm not sure…" Nabooru replied.

"Sheik… You always have the answers and knowledge vastly broader than my own… Tell me you have something to say about this like you do everything else…" Fleagle unabashedly requested.

Sheik only shook her head.

Unfulfilled with her response, Fleagle reacted with, "Oh, that's just great… How are we supposed to find out without… You know…"

"You tell me, pal…" Link said, still trying to make heads or tails of the situation while the beast pounded upon the ground with its fists that were the size of human being.

"Well, if it's in the past we could just walk right around it without it ever even knowing, right?" Fleagle sweated, all the while waiting for a reason to leave this cursed commune. He knew, of course, the others knew his angle in his questioning and commenting - to which he didn't sweat one drop in worriment, only panic.

Without a response from his companions, Fleagle was hoping they were considering turning back, but that was before the creature thrusted a wooden plank from one of the barracks it destroyed at their feet, sending splinters to be strewn about at them.

"Ouch!" Fleagle cried out.

"Is that the answer you were hoping for?" Link jokingly posed.

Fleagle only countered with a half not-funny/half fearful look.

On impulse Nabooru withdrew her bow that was around her left arm and fired an arrow squarely between the eye sockets of the beast. Naturally, just as she suspected, the projectile only ricocheted off, causing no desired damage to the abominable adversary. For a brief moment the fiend seemed to cease its smashing jaunt and glare at them with its eyeless gaze.

Then, with another mighty roar from the ogre, Link answered in rejoinder to his fellow colleagues, "Ruuuun!" Each of the four scattered in different directions, not knowing how to overpower the monstrosity that stood dividing them and their destination. Smart move on behalf of the protagonists, for the monster charged directly at them, thrashing its bulbous arms about, demolishing anything and everything that was unfortunate enough to be within an ill-fated proximity. Nabooru and Sheik split off toward the left while Link and Fleagle fled to the right, no one sticking with another or possessing a single idea of tactical target for their fleeing. Link found this out as she skidded to a halt behind what seemed to be an armory. He looked around for anyone - safety in numbers, right? It also feels better in moments of peril or grief to have another body present. But, to his consternation, not an individual was present. On natural instinct, in times of indigence, one tends to cry out for the one deemed stronger/strongest or alleviated their agony whether it be through emotional, physical, confusion induced. "Nabooru…" he whispered, hoping she could hear him amidst the calamity, yet not attract the current opposition.

Adding to his disappointment the only reply was the grunts and resonances of annihilation that emanated from skeletal creature.

He tried again once more, but a little louder, "Nabooru…"

Dismay multiplied upon itself.

Unsure of what to do Link peered from around the corner of the building. The monster swung its loutish limbs to and fro, razing structures and raising dust and debris, clouding distance defined vision.

"Link?"

He quickly surveyed his surroundings to identify that which called to him. The tone was similar to that which he used prior - someone viewed him as stronger.

"Link?" the voice repeated.

Whomever it was obviously deemed him as stronger. Or were they solely relying on him to replace the void that was barrenness that was solitude? Either way, the feeling hit him like a charging steed, one unsure of its direction or surroundings - i.e. he wasn't used to the feeling of superiority/strength but it felt good to be needed and fill his own void of needed succor.

But wait…

The voice was male…

"Fleagle? Where are you?" Not the much desired espousal of dilution he thirsted for that Nabooru could quench but nonetheless…

"Over here!" Fleagle squeaked, waving an arm enough to magnetize itself to Link's eyes. From underneath a catapult, which was set to discharge but never emancipated its detrimental consignment, the terrified endeavored to conceal himself from what seemed an impending kismet.

At this point the air bled a bittersweet peace. Wondering where the sounds of rancor had departed Link again glanced around the corner of the edifice he deemed his position of veil.

His heart sank.

The brute was nowhere to be seen…

To be on one's toes in the face of adversity that could ultimately end in facing the realization of mortal subsistence is a fortune that deals its cards repeatedly, suspending time to an eternity of fret, all the while retaining a portentous smirk.

Without turning around to face him, Link instructed Fleagle, "Stay there…" as he gestured a motion with his hand imitating a 'get down' motion.

_Where was this abomination?_

In a moment of great courage (or stupidity…) Link stepped out from behind the armory to attain a better analysis of the area.

The rival had vanished…

Such great size in both girth and vocality… How could it suddenly exorcise itself from existence?

Unsure of how to handle the situation Link turned to Fleagle, whose gaze was fixated upon the sky above Link. On habituation, Link dove away from the assembly of armaments and, what appeared to be customary at this point, was only a split second away from being caught in the carnage that was the creature crashing down from above, the building shattering into a plethora of pieces, earth and wreckage scattered about.

Link didn't bother to check to see if he was alright - he was more concerned with the welfare of Fleagle. After scrambling to his feet he ran to his friend's aid.

Fleagle sat beneath the catapult with his hands over his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Link eagerly questioned, hoping for the an answer that could bring about relief in the wake of ruin.

But, of course, not a mitigating moment could be had for the antagonist lumbered toward them and reached for anyone attempting to conceal themselves under the contraption.

"Get down!" Nabooru shouted from a distance, between Link and the canyon. Sheik came running into view as well.

Able to react without delay, Link stretched out his arm to bring Fleagle closer to the ground, unsure of Nabooru's intent, but hoping for the best. Still not a moment of easing, for Link's hand only rubbed up against massive skeletal fingers that were wrapped around Fleagle. On the ground Link swiftly spun around to grab his ally's hand, fingertips grazing one another's. All he needed was one more second…

Nabooru shot an arrow that severed the rope holding the catapult at bay. The beast, who had draped itself over the delivery end of the device which reaching for its victim, was flung into the air toward the defile.

"Nooooo!" Link cried out as he clambered back to his feet once again. Then, without thinking he charged toward the ogre, all the while Fleagle's exclamations beckoned him to move faster in an effort to abet.

_What to do…_

Putting thought and feeling aside Link succumbed to his instincts. It was easier than he originally thought. Courage in itself means nothing when not coupled with duty. His sixth sense instantly relayed to him, feeding his actions that hungered for rectitude, guiding him quicker than any bolt of lightning on how to react to the current circumstance for which his rational (and quite obdurate) mind could not concentrate hastily enough upon.

While Fleagle and his captor still hung above, yet already arcing down into the ravine, Link had caught up with Nabooru and Sheik. But, without stopping, Link snatched an arrow from Nabooru's quiver and a bomb which hung from her belt; he was merely a blur to the two constituents.

Fleagle and his subjugator disappeared into the gulf, their verbalizations piloting Link's feet and determination.

_I'm placing my faith in you…_ Link thought while remaining in motion, just before reaching the edge of the cliff. It seemed as though he could slow time while trying to understand what his intuition was advising him. What it conveyed upon him was a gamble yet still retained roots in reality - albeit a vague veracity plagued by probability. Devoid of halting still, he took a deep breath, rolled his eyes back, spread his arms like wings of the mighty Ruto, and let time herself reclaim her divine entitlement from recent digression.

Closing his eyes, he leapt down into the abyss.


End file.
